Relapse
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: What happens when Abby relapses into her old ways?  Will she be true to her heart?  Or will she take the easy way out?  Sequel to "Raincheck".  STRONG T RATING, but only at first.  B/A


_**A/N: And welcome one and all to my second Against the Wall fanfic! **_

**_This is the sequel to my other story, "Raincheck", though it may not seem like it at first._**

**_AND! I've also decided to finish and publish my other story that I mention in the A/N for "Raincheck". It should come out this week or the next. But I make no promises!_**

**_PS: This (Meaning Raincheck AND Relapse) is now a series of separate oneshots. Each will be their own story. The next one should come out next week or the one after that :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

Abby Kowalski wasn't sure how she'd gotten into the predicament she was in now. It had all started innocently enough, and she hadn't had any intention of doing what she was doing just then. Sure, one always had those naughty thoughts in the back of their mind, but hardly anyone ever acted on them.

Except for her, apparently.

"God, you're beautiful," her soon-to-be lover breathed as he took in her suddenly naked form, tearing her from her inner thoughts.

She didn't give him time to compliment her further, because she was soon struggling with his belt. For some reason, she just couldn't get it off. He noticed her frustration and, after brushing a hasty kiss to her swollen lips, then unbuckled it himself. Finally, both of them had stripped down to nothing.

Before Abby even knew what was happening, she was falling backwards onto the bed. he wasn't far behind her, and then they were kissing and touching like nothing else mattered except being as close as possible to each other.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, arching against him as he kissed her. She whimpered as he touched her in places that had been severely neglected in the past few weeks.

Still, even as he was bringing her intense pleasure, Abby couldn't believe she'd relapsed into her old ways of meaningless sex.

Suddenly, he stopped, and look at her with his soft brown eyes. "Are you sure about his, Abby?" He asked her quietly.

As he said this, Abby wasn't so sure anymore. She froze beneath him, the weight of his stare was suddenly too much, too demanding. She was paralyzed, this was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this. It no longer felt good to her, yet moments before she'd been on the fast track to heaven. As she began to hyperventilate, she thought it felt like cheating.

"Abby?" Danny Mitchell questioned. "Hey, are you okay?" He began to lift himself off her, concern in his eyes.

As soon as he was sitting beside her, instead of laying on top of her, Abby's breathing started to even out. And she felt much less panicked. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out. Yes, now she was feeling much better.

Danny was still looking at her with worried eyes, so Abby attempted to smile at him. From the frown he gave her in return, she could tell she'd failed miserably.

She took another deep breath, then forced out, "I'm sorry, Danny." And she really was. She was sorry she couldn't bring herself to love him like he so obviously wanted her to.

"It's okay, Abby," Danny reassured her, then he grinned. "I told you that you'd want more," he said, and she rolled her eyes in response, remembering their conversation after their impromptu make-out session on her roof.

As she grabbed her bra -a sexy black one she'd chosen, not even thinking of being in the position she currently found herself in- she heard Danny ask, "So, you wanna go grab something to eat?"

The question made her think of a time, not even a month earlier, when someone had pre-ordered a pizza for the "afterwards part". It had been a nice gesture, but one she hadn't been ready to accept. Now though, all she wanted was for Danny to have done the same thing just then.

She shook her head quickly, realizing she was entering dangerous territory. There was no time for wishful thinking at the moment. She needed to deal with the problem in front of her. Or rather, the problem sitting beside her.

He sounded so hopeful, Abby hated to tell him the truth. As she was struggling with the clasp of her bra she said, "Look, Danny, that's not-"

He cut her off with a hasty, "Here, let me help you." He moved toward her, arm outstretched and reaching to help.

Instinctively, she jerked away, and he made a surprised noise. "No," she blurted, "I've got it." And she did. Soon enough, she had her panties -which matched her bra- on. They hadn't been far. She'd been so caught up in the moment that they hadn't made it past her ankles.

Danny, on the other hand, was still naked. Which was why Abby was so obviously avoiding looking in his direction. She knew that one glance at him and her cheeks would flame with the shame she was trying so desperately to bury.

"Danny," she began again, standing up to fetch the dress she'd worn, "I'm really sorry, but I never meant for this to happen." She turned her back to him as she pulled the little -but modest- black dress over her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and though Abby couldn't see him she knew by the jingling sound she was hearing that he was putting his pants back on as well.

"What I'm trying to say," Abby said, finally turning to look him in the eye, "is that I didn't mean to call you tonight. I-I just got so nervous a-and confused..." What had really happened was that, right before Abby had gotten up the nerve to call who she'd really meant to call, she'd ended up dialing Danny's number instead. Worse, she'd known what she'd been doing the whole time. She just hadn't been able to take that next step. And she'd gotten all dressed up, too, and for something that hadn't even happened.

Danny looked confused for a while, but the expression soon wore off. And then all that was left was resignation as what she was implying finally hit him.

She didn't want him. She never had.

Danny couldn't help the bitterness he felt at this realization. And before he could stop himself, he spat, "It's him, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" Abby stuttered, completely caught off-guard by his sudden anger.

"Brody," Danny stated, matter-of-factly, if not jealously. "It's always been him, hasn't it? You've just been stringing me along this whole time."

"I'm so sorry, Danny," she said again. She didn't feel like she could say it enough. It didn't feel like she could ever atone for the hurt she'd caused him, both past and present.

Then Danny just seemed to deflate. The sincerity in her voice had been too genuine, and he'd never been able to stay made at her. She was damn near irresistible. That cop was a lucky man.

"Just go," he told her as he sat back down on the bed. The resignation and sadness in his voice nearly brought her to tears, but Abby resisted them.

But she didn't resist him. She'd caused him enough hurt for one evening. So she grabbed her shoes, and she left.

As the door to Danny's apartment clicked shut, Abby couldn't help but feel relieved. It was over. She didn't have to lie and fight anymore. She could finally have what she wanted.

_And what's that? _A voice inside her head wondered.

The answer came soon enough.

_Brody._

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

_**MWAHAHA! Y'all didn't think I'd make it that easy, didja? I'm not gonna waste all the emotions that come from Abby not knowing what she wants by having her suddenly have sex with Brody right after the first date! Nope! I've gotta draw it out for a while longer ;)**_

_**The next installment of my Brody/Abby series should be their first date.**_

**_That is, after all, why she dressed up in this story. (Sorry that wasn't clearer! I was kinda rushing a bit, but I hoped you understood)_**

**_Ummm... one more thing... PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review!_**

**_And write ATW fanfiction!_**


End file.
